A New World
by Cassi-Heart
Summary: After long years of sadness, 3 friends reunite with someone they thought gone forever. But their coming will bring a wave of change through the Country of Clow. What is yet to be decided is if the change will be for the better or for the worse... (rated T, please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I am simply trying this story out. I got the idea while I was thinking random things and I thought it would be a good Fanfiction. Please review what you think about it and enjoy **

* * *

_8 years prior _

The day was bright and all that could be heard was the signing of the birds and the laughter if the children. 4 ten year olds were playing in the castle courtyard of the Capital of the Country of Clow, Amberlight. There were two boys, one with chocolate hair and amber eyes while the other had black hair with blue highlights and grey eyes surrounded by round spectacles. The other two were girls, the first had long black hair with purple highlights and beautiful amethyst eyes and the other had short burnt honey brown hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes which were extremely rare in the Country of Clow. They were Li Syaoran, heir to the throne of Clow, Hiiragizawa Eriol, son of the advisor and Mage of the current king, Daidouji Tomoyo, daughter of the court's seamstress, and Kinomoto Sakura, daughter of the royal historian.

The four friends completed each other like no one else. Syaoran was the leader that often acted before thinking, his goals set on protecting his friends. Eriol was the one who would look at all the possibilities and formulate a plan that rarely failed. While Tomoyo was the calm spirit of the group that always managed to calm the others, Sakura was the one that was always energetic and brought smiles to everyone around her. They formed a tight group that other kids were envious of, not only because they were part of the royal court but because their friendship was so strong. Proud of the bond they shared, the King, Syaoran's father, ordered four necklaces to be made, one for each kids. On each chain was a pendant of a five pointed golden star invaded in a silver circle. They treasured their necklace and never took it off so that they could always remember their bond.

Those were happier times. On the first of April their number were down of one: Kinomoto Sakura and her father were nowhere to be found. The three friends were devastated. Tomoyo cried for weeks because of the pain of losing her best girl friend and would do nothing but sew dresses. Eriol locked himself in his room with all his magical books to try to find a way to find the lively girl, or at least to know if she was fine. Syaoran, on the other hand, was the most devastated by it. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had a crush on Sakura ever since he was 7. After her disappearance, all he would do was train in martial arts, sword fighting and magic so that he could forget his pain. And on that day he vowed to himself, that no matter what, he would find the girl that brought all of them together, no matter how long it takes.

* * *

_Now, Country of Clow, Amberlight_

Li Syaoran, heir to the throne was now 18 and was cold and distant to everyone but his family and his only two friends, Eriol and Tomoyo. Most of his time was spend in the gardens to work on his sword play and his magic, or he was busy learning to be the best king he could be. His father died the previous year, leaving his advisor, Eriol's father, to lead the country until his son turn 20. Despite that, he would often ask the Prince what he thought on the matters at hand, and never did he regret consulting him. Syaoran often chose options that would benefit the kingdom to the fullest with the help of his future advisor, Eriol. But right now, neither of them were attending any meetings, or were locked in their rooms. The two young men were in the gardens having tea with their friend Tomoyo.

The young girl grew up to be a beautiful women. Her hair reached her hips, which were the subject of many adoring eyes along with her flawless skin and deep amethyst eyes. Eriol became taller than Tomoyo by about half a head. He kept his round glasses and despite his slim appearance, his body was tone and strong, something many ladies of the court noticed during his very few training session with Syaoran. Now the latter was something else. As a kid, he had an average physique, but now he was taller than Tomoyo by a head, his body was toned and he was lightly tan. His hair laid on his head untamed which made him look handsome in a rebel kind of way. What caught most of the girls attention, apart from his muscles, were his eyes. According to some of the girls, his eyes were the embodiment of perfection and only showed deep affection when he looked their way. To those who knew him, his eyes were cold and distant, anyways covered by a veil of sadness.

Looking down at her tea Tomoyo sigh and said "I can't believe that in a week will mark the 8th year of being without her." "I know, replied Eriol, despite all of our efforts, no one was able to find her. The one in charge of the searched decided to presume her dead." Tomoyo let out a small son at the thought of it. They stayed silent for a longer while before Syaoran started to talk "I don't know about you guys, but I have the feeling that she isn't dead, it's been like that ever since she left." "Syaoran, I already told you, don't give us false hope" responded Eriol. Frustrated, Syaoran left the table and went for a walk in the gardens. Tomoyo looked at him go and Eriol caught the words she whispered "He never did manage to get over her..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To Rina Nina: About the "English isn't your first language" thing, you are neither right or wrong. I grew up in a mix of French and English environment, went to a French elementary, English high school and now a French CEGEP. I actually consider both as my first language so it actually gets confusing when they ask me what my mother tongue is xD. The thing is, I never really learned the English grammar. I went from colors, numbers and everyday words in elementary to writing essays and reading "complicated" texts in high school. My grammar was gained from reading, trial and error, and common sense: if it sounds or looks weird, change it (it's amazing how well that works).**

**Enough rambling, onwards with the story!**

* * *

_Country of Clow, Amberlight_

In the planning room, inside the castle, Hiiragizawa Hisoka (Eriol's Father), Syaoran and Eriol were standing around a map of the world with many parchments dispersed everywhere, perplexed by the current situation.

"The Lord of Aleraseth is certainly acting strange" said Eriol as he looked over the latest report.

"Why would his soldiers be looking for something on our lands. What does he want found anyway Hisoka?" Syaoran asked.

"We don't know my Prince. Apparently he told his soldiers to not tell anyone about what they are searching in case someone finds it before them and keep it for themselves." He answered

"Then in that case, it can't be something good if Lord Nishimura acts like that. Maybe we should send a search party to look for anything out of place in the country, at least if they find what Nishimura is looking for we'll be able to stop him." Syaoran thought.b

The Hiiragizawas sighed and continued to look at the different reports in hope to find any clues as to what the Aleraseth's army could be looking for. Meanwhile, Syaoran was deep in thoughts about the lord of Aleraseth. He wasn't even the heir to the throne at the time. He gained control of the kingdom after he mounted a coup-d'état against the king at the time. He killed off the royal family and mounted a dictature with him in power for over 20 years now. Lord Nishimura Yuudai was and still is a twisted man that would do anything to gain control of as much land as possible and wouldn't hesitate to see the Country of Clow razed to the ground, as it is the only country to ever oppose him.

_Somewhere in the surrounding forests of Amberlight _

"Hurry!" "There she is!" "Don't let her get away!"

Out of breath, tired and afraid, the girl ran as fast as she could to get away from the guards that have been chasing her for the past few years. Her clothes were in poor conditions for having spent so much time in the woods, running for her life. The branches tore her dress, scratched her body and cracked under her feet, as a pendent of a golden star in a silver circled bounced up and down on her chest as she ran.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I am actually losing inspiration for this story even though I had plenty of ideas at the beginning. I will see if I continue it or not.**


End file.
